


Wearable Boyfriend (One Size Fits All)

by tisfan



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Depression, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Venom's Food Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Sometimes the worst thing that happens is that you have to get out of bed in the morning...





	Wearable Boyfriend (One Size Fits All)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).



> honestly, I really wanted to use this title.

The alarm clock went off.

Eddie didn’t even bother to roll over, keeping one arm wedged firmly under the pillow and the other was tucked under his body. He knew if he waited long enough--

WHAP!

A giant symbiote hand formed along Eddie’s spine, reached out and thudded against the alarm.

**EDDIE, GET UP, EDDIE**

And it wasn’t like Eddie didn’t have things to do. He had lots of things to do. It wasn’t just that he wanted five more minutes before he started his day. It was that his day had to start _at all_.

“Five more minutes,” Eddie mumbled, because that’s what you did when getting out of bed was impossible. You pretended you were going to do it anyway. “Thas all, Vee, just--”

**YOU SAID THAT FIVE MINUTES AGO, EDDIE. EDDIE, WE’RE HUNGRY, EDDIE.**

“Go make a toaster hash brown,” Eddie told him. “You know how.”

**It’s not that kind of hungry, Eddie.**

“I see you’re using your inside voice, Vee. Good job, pal,” Eddie said. When Venom was screaming inside Eddie’s head, it was a little hard to sleep. He was getting better at it. The fact that Venom didn’t sleep, and that he didn’t always understand why _Eddie_ needed to sleep, well, that didn’t help any, but they were getting used to it.

“What? You love hash browns.”

**We love tater tots. Hash browns are not tater tots, Eddie.**

“They are literally the same thing. Smashed, fried potatoes,” Eddie said. He considered tucking his entire head under the blankets. Motivation, schmotivation. Bed was his friend. He loved his bed, his bed was the only thing that didn’t abandon him.

Venom appeared to consider the idea of tater tots versus hash browns for a while. He could, technically, make the hash browns in the toaster. The symbiote knew how to do it. Sort of. It was more that Venom wasn’t delicate. Everything he did, he did to extreme. Smashing the alarm, moving the blanket. He was just big, huge, really, even if the actual Venom symbiote was tiny enough to fit in a fucking goldfish bowl.

**Goldfish are tasty.**

“You cannot go raiding a pet store again,” Eddie said, and he managed to open an eye at that. That had been some serious guilt right there; Venom had taken Eddie’s body for a joyride, and when Eddie came back to full awareness, he discovered that Venom had eaten a whole display’s worth of fish and small mammals. At least he hadn’t gotten back to the kittens yet. Eddie was dealing with his parasite. Other people might have some trouble with a kitten-eating monster.

**Funny how humans are more appalled at my eating small cats than bad people.**

“No one said humans were logical,” Eddie pointed out.

**Like you. You are not logical, Eddie. You have an appointment. You told us, make sure you get up. You are not getting up, Eddie. We can make you.**

“Technically true,” Eddie said. “Go on, then. Make me get up, Vee.”

So, Venom did. The symbiote knew all the routines; he’d found some of them funny, and some of them unpleasant (Venom did not like to brush his teeth, he did not like Eddie to brush his teeth, he was like some cranky toddler about the whole teeth-brushing thing) and some of them befuddling, but he did know them. Vee took them through the whole morning routine, washing the hair (reminder: order more shampoo, Venom had no idea how much a dime-sized amount was) and showering, shaving (ow, small cut, but Venom healed it quick enough, no need to put toilet paper on his bleeding cuts).

Venom paused at the getting dressed part. He knew underwear, pants, socks, shirt, but not how to match clothing. To him, clothing all looked the same, and he couldn’t really tell a dress shirt from a hoodie, except that he leaned toward hoodie selections. Probably because Eddie preferred hoodies and soft tees and loose fitting jeans. Comfortable, slouchie clothing.

**You don’t have to wear clothes at all. You could just wear us.**

“Yeah, yeah, wearable boyfriend. One size fits all,” Eddie said. Jokes aside, Venom did take care of Eddie, as best the symbiote knew how. He couldn’t help a little headshake, the way he sometimes did when Venom was particularly -- and accidentally -- amusing.

**That is better. We are not quite as hungry.**

“Huh?”

**We don’t know. But when you feel better, we feel better.**

Venom slithered around, removing the towel and wrapping himself around Eddie like a a sweat suit. He even draped himself over Eddie’s head, hoodie style. The teeth really made the outfit. Like Venom was one of those Japanese style pyjamas. _Kigurumi_.

“That’s a fashion statement, Vee,” Eddie told him, chuckling. “We’d fit right in at the manga convention.”

**Then we should go. But first--**

Another slither. Eddie suppressed a shiver. There was something powerful and enticing and exciting about it whenever Venom wrapped Eddie up like a package. Enclosing him inside Venom’s strength and will.

**\--we should go to your appointment.**

Venom reassembled himself into a nice suit. All black, because it was Venom. A tiny pair of eyes peered up at Eddie from the jacket’s lapel.

“We look good,” Eddie reassured him. “You think you can hold it long enough to get me through the whole meeting?”

**You will wear us?**

Eddie considered it. “Yeah, I will. It’s kinda, like having a hug, all day. I need one, sometimes.”

Venom squeezed, just a little. Well, a lot, but it was Venom, so his little was a lot and his a lot was waaay too much. Eddie stroked the sleeve of his jacket. **We will give hugs.**

“Thanks, Vee,” Eddie said. “Sometimes, it’s just hard to get up in the morning.”

**We are always up.**

“Yeah, well, symbiotes don’t get depressed.”

**Yes, we do. When we were with Maria, we were depressed. Maria was a poor host. She was unhealthy. We did not mean to hurt her, but we did. It made us unhappy. But what else were we supposed to do?**

Eddie patted the sleeve some more, and when that didn’t seem to be enough, he wrapped both arms around himself and squeezed. “It’s okay, Vee. You didn’t have a choice,” Eddie said. Of course, Venom had a choice now. He didn’t have to stay with Eddie. He could go, he could find a happier host. Or something. Eddie went suddenly cold with dread.

**What? What did we do?**

“I was just thinking,” Eddie said, “that… you don’t have to stay with me. There’s six billion people on the planet. Probably at least one of them is a better host than me.” Millions of them would be better hosts. Doctor Dan could probably even figure out some sort of matching algorithm that would let them test for symbiote compatibility.

The squeeze got almost suffocating, even though Eddie knew that Venom couldn’t -- or more exactly, wouldn’t -- hurt him. **We are not going anywhere.**

Venom slithered up, forming a head and neck so that he could look Eddie in the eyes. He did that, spoke outloud, wanted that connection of being two, instead of one, being, whenever he thought something was particularly important.

**We are Venom. And you are ours. We are not giving you up. We are not moving on. We are not looking for a new host. Do you understand that, Eddie?**

Venom could read Eddie’s thoughts -- sometimes. He said they were confusing and disjointed and sometimes not very interesting, but he could do it. Eddie did not really know how to read Venom’s thoughts. Maybe it was a skill he would develop with time and exposure. But he could read Venom’s emotions. Fear and longing and loneliness and affection and nostalgia all rolled into one. It made Eddie gasp with it, the pain in his heart and lungs.

“What, what is that?”

**That is what we feel, when we think about leaving you behind.**

“Oh, buddy, don’t do that,” Eddie said, and he was petting the suit’s sleeve again. “Yeah, that’s… that’s rough, don’t…”

**We are not leaving you.**

“Okay, okay, buddy, I got it.”

It was almost like Anne’s cat. Sometimes, all Eddie could do was get out of bed in order to feed the cat. Eddie could manage, maybe even better with Venom because he _liked_ Venom, to get up for Venom’s sake, even when he couldn’t get up for his own.

Over near the bed, the No Really Get Up alarm went off. Eddie checked his look in the mirror.

They were ready to start the day.

“Thanks, buddy,” Eddie said.

**You are welcome.**


End file.
